Eternity
by Aerysa
Summary: -Song-spired Series- Song #1: Eien by Kiyama Yusaku. Good-byes were always a hard thing to do...


Something written based on one of my all-time favourite songs, _Eien_ by Kiyama Yusaku; ending 2 for Skip Beat! :)

**

* * *

Eternity**

**I... I wanted to talk to you...**

Misaki had been trembling with excitement when she heard those words. Her handsome and shy Li-kun had said words to her that she had only dreamt of hearing. Not once had he ever been so bold. Kind, sweet and considerate, but never bold. He never imposed himself on her.

_Those had been the words that he told her, words that he had finally plucked up the courage to say. Out of everything he had ever done, to say those six words had been the hardest thing he ever had to do. _

But now, she couldn't bear the thought of looking at him. It pained her too much.

_When he had finally told her what he needed to say, she had turned her back on him - an action that had hurt._

"I... I'm sorry," he muttered from behind her.

"I... You don't have to be. It was bound to happen sooner or later," she stated, trying to keep her voice steady.

Wrapping her arms around herself, a chill had settled in the deepest depths of her heart. A million thoughts swirled in her mind, but the one that wouldn't let go was the fact that it was too late. She should have done something; anything would have been better than nothing; the empty and hollow feeling that threatened to swallow her whole.

_The gap between them was unbearable and he could sense that he had crushed her spirit. It wasn't like he had meant to. It was unavoidable based on the circumstances. Even so, watching her... Words could not express what he was feeling._

She tried to straighten her back, to inject strength into her weary body, but there was none. Tears threatened to fall. She wouldn't, couldn't, cry in front of him - then he would realize exactly how devastated she was by his news.

_Her shoulders went up for a brief second, before they sagged again. A tremble took over and he felt like a cad for bringing her to tears. Even if she tried to hide it, he knew._

Unexpectedly, she felt him approach her and slip his arms around her.

_Unable to leave her alone, he bridged that unbearable gap between them and slipped his arms around her. Pulling her close, he tried to lend her a bit of strength._

"I couldn't just disappear on you," he stated vehemently. "I had to tell you."

She wanted to ask how he could be so strong, yet she realized he wasn't. He was shaking just as badly as she was.

_Despite the conviction in his voice, he was feeling anything but strong. Empty, devastated, disappointed, regretful; just to name a few. _

This overwhelming desire to promise something, tell him something, about what she felt entered her mind... But the words didn't come out. They couldn't. It would all be empty promises. Why him? Why did she have to feel this way for him? She wanted to tell herself it wasn't so, but the answer to that question came easily.

_Wishing it weren't so, all he could do was cling to her. He couldn't promise her anything. The only thing he was left to wonder was why. Why him? Why would she choose him? The answer was easy for him if he were asked about his feelings for her... But he couldn't understand how or why she had come to feel this way for him._

Turning within the circle of his arms, Misaki sighed - a sound mixed with pleasure and pain. She was finally within his embrace, but it had to be under circumstances like this... Slowly, since this would be their last opportunity, she slipped her arms up his back to return his embrace.

_She sighed, a sound that mirrored his own emotions. To her hold close like this, but only because of the circumstances... He wasn't satisfied with it, but he had to be. When he felt her arms go around him, he felt his happiness level boost just a little, but not enough. It would never be enough. Not now._

"Misaki..." he murmured.

She glanced up at him, staring into the depths of midnight blue eyes and feeling herself drowning. Drowning in both her love and her sorrow. How sweet his face, how tender his voice and gentle his embrace...

_Her name hung like a curtain between them as he had whispered her name. He had never used it before, always choosing to be polite. He wanted to hear it on his own lips, saying it to her. Her gaze pierced his and he longed to hold her to him forever... Her sweet face, mere inches away from his._

"Misaki..."

"Li," she whispered back.

A sad smile touched her lips when his palm cradled her cheek and regret mixed in with the sweetness of this moment. Her first and only chance to be with him as they were prematurely torn apart.

_She managed to smile, but he couldn't. He only wished it were a true smile, not one tainted by sorrow._

"If nothing else, I can only promise you one thing," he finally said. "And that is my eternal love."

Once again, tears threatened to fall and she blinked them away. If he didn't have to leave, the moment would have been perfect. They could promise each other their future, their everything. But now, they could only promise their love. Words wouldn't come out, so all she could do was nod her head in response.

_Gazing down as tears streamed down her face, he leaned in to kiss them away. His beloved Misaki, forever in his heart. If there was something, or anything... There wasn't. All he could do was promise to love her for eternity, something that wasn't hard to do._

"Li..."

His lips had touched her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and she wanted to feel them against her lips. Shifting, she reached up to touch his face.

_She didn't have to say more as he pressed his lips to hers, wishing he could stay here in this moment forever. This kiss, their only kiss, had to make up for the eternity of his love._

It was too fast, too brief and Misaki sighed as he pulled away. Her arms itched to reach out to pull him to her one more time, to have him with her, but she didn't. It was already decided. He had to go home and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Already longing to hold her again, Li turned his back on her and walked a few steps away. Despite the distance between them, he turned to gaze upon her lovely face one more time... He had told her he was going home as that had been his cover story. It wasn't quite true, but the only truth that mattered now was that he was leaving..._


End file.
